In Memoriam
by Elhini Prime
Summary: A Chosen remembers the fallen. Memorial Day one-shot.


**Most of you know, in the United States at least, that this coming Monday is Memorial Day. My family is a cemetery caretaker, we take care of the cemetery, get the grass mowed...but one of my favorite days of the year (also saddest) to take care of the cemetery is Memorial Day. We have a lot of soldiers buried in the two places. I wanted to do something for that...and because we have quite a few Chosens who are in the Armed Forces. It's short...but I wanted to do this and I liked where it ended. The Chosens in this are Kalista's, Camille's, Nami's and Grave's (Hecarim's is mentioned...). All five were in the same Unit, they were a Delta Force squad.**

In Memoriam

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sunlight had turned the world a buttery golden color as the smell of grilled meats, mowed grass and sweet treats filled the air.

Former Captain Krista Rhon noticed these things…but she didn't pay attention to them. Her attention was elsewhere, beyond the happiness that permeated the area. The former Delta Force sniper walked through the wrought-iron gates, her boots thudding quietly on the pavement. She looked at the scarlet, ivory and azure flags on many of the granite monuments, bowing her head respectfully as she past them.

She finally stopped, her half-smile melting slightly as she looked at the marble angel standing in silent sentinel over the grave before her. She knelt to the ground, laying a single rose on the grave, gently touching the smooth black stone's etching.

 _Christopher Rhon_

 _June 21, 1978-December 7, 2020_

Krista looked at the stone next to it, giving a faint smile as she saw her mother's name and dates as well. She missed her just as much as her father.

She turned back to her father's stone, shaking as tears streamed.

 ** _"You mourn for him, deeply, Krista,"_** a soft, regal woman's voice whispered.

"You have no idea," Krista muttered.

 ** _"We will avenge him. Harry Karum will not go unpunished,"_**

"I know we will, Kalista," Krista nodded, "I just…"

A hand grabbed her shoulder and Krista's grey eyes blazed. She leaped to her feet, a ghostly spear of teal light forming in her hands…and she stopped as she recognized who grabbed her.

A tall middle-aged woman with red hair, green eyes…and prosthetic legs. Vivian Vauclain…Krista's former commander.

"What are you doing here?" Krista asked, leaning on the spear she summoned.

"Unfortunately, I was unlucky and unable to be there for his funeral," Vivian said, holding up a rose of her own, "Fortunately, for fear of finding themselves on my more…frightening side, I am able to pay my respects,"

Her green eyes flashed blue.

"And believe us when we say we did not come alone," Camille stated, stepping aside.

Krista's shoulders drooped in surprise as two figures, both dressed in black and each carrying a rose walked up. One was a well built, 6'1" man with graying brown hair and quite the impressive beard over his strong jaw. His nose quirked off to the side beneath a pair of dark, beady eyes and similarly bushy eyebrows. The other was a woman a foot shorter than him, her long red hair put up in a ponytail as a smile lit up her emerald eyes.

"Y' think we wouldn't come, Krissy?" the man, Lenny Wood asked with a smile as he chewed on the end of his cigar.

His eyes flashed.

"C'mon, now, darlin', y'gotta have more faith in yer team than that," Graves chuckled.

"We figured you'd be here," the smaller red-headed woman, Amber Undina, smiled, "I figured I can spend the money on a plane ticket to get here,"

Her green eyes flickered gold and she gave a warm smile.

"You shouldn't be alone…not today," Nami said, "You need friends when you're hurting,"

Krista gave a weak smile and turned to face the tombstone again. Her composure shattered and she hit the ground, sobbing into her hands. She felt Vivian put her arms around her, followed by Amber, and then Lenny's rough hand on her shoulder.

 ** _"We have spent many lifetimes alone,"_** Kalista said gently, **_"Perhaps it is good we have others with us,"_**

"…I couldn't agree more," Krista whispered.

She watched as her fellow Delta comrades lay the roses on the grave, Vivian helped her stand upright. The new Spear of Vengeance gave a tearful smile as the sun began to set…

And the sad, mournful sound of a trumpet echoed through the air. The four soldiers all gave a grim smile…and saluted the fallen.

 _Day is done,  
gone the sun,  
From the hills,  
from the lake,  
From the skies.  
All is well,  
safely rest,  
God is nigh._

 _Go to sleep,  
peaceful sleep,  
May the soldier  
or sailor,  
God keep.  
On the land  
or the deep,  
Safe in sleep._

 _Love, good night,  
Must thou go,  
When the day,  
And the night  
Need thee so?  
All is well.  
Speedeth all  
To their rest._

 _Fades the light;  
And afar  
Goeth day,  
And the stars  
Shineth bright,  
Fare thee well;  
Day has gone,  
Night is on._

 _Thanks and praise,  
For our days,  
'Neath the sun,  
Neath the stars,  
'Neath the sky,  
As we go,  
This we know,  
God is nigh._

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
